1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ridge ventilation system for an agricultural or farm building, and more particularly, relates to a movable ridge cover for a poultry or animal barn, such as swine, horses, beef, dairy, housing facilities or greenhouses
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ventilation systems are extremely important in the care of plants or animals sheltered in farm buildings. Both plant green houses and animal barns need to be properly ventilated to maintain correct temperatures and to allow the escape of any type of gases or heat from the shelters.
Many ventilation systems have been created for poultry barns in particular. For example, side curtains have been used to vary the air flow.
Many attempts have been made to use roof ridge venting. Stationary roof vents are very common, even in residential housing. In animal shelters, the roof vent may be used year round, due to the large amount of heat generated by animals in the barn.
Various attempts have been made to use flaps which close over a ridge vent opening. The prior art devices are impractical for many reasons. They often use air cylinders and air hoses which cause maintenance problems due to possible leakage. They are only usable in short sections along the roof vent requiring multiple power drivers to open the flaps.
The flap-type roof vent enclosures are also unsuitable in that they only keep out precipitation when they are in the closed position. When using flap-type covers, it is difficult, if not impossible to vary the amount of opening for ventilation purposes Prior art devices are typically either entirely open or entirely closed.
What is needed is a roof vent which shelters the ridge vent opening from precipitation in either its open or closed position, has variable openings for controlling the amount of ventilation, is openable in one section for the entire ridge vent, and has a practical control for raising and lowering the cover.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a roof ridge vent system.